


Mozart och Beethoven går på opera

by decomposingcacti



Category: old musical men
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, have fun with google translate, idk - Freeform
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decomposingcacti/pseuds/decomposingcacti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozart and Beethoven go to an opera together. This is going to be all in swedish since I pretty much wrote it for my swedish homework and as a way to learn music ralated words so, yeah. And its gonna be sin free. Kinda. ? I think<br/>Also the chapters ate gonna be pretty short and I won't be developing this further than what is required for me to learn stuff for school.</p><p>Mozzy och Bettan går på en opera tillsammans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mozart och Beethoven går på opera

**Author's Note:**

> förlåt men jag shippar det här och jag har ingen aning om hur den här sidan fungerar

Ett surrande ljud. Tyst och dovt men precis tillräckligt högt för att man skulle kunna utge dess  
vibrationer över pianots klang. Mozart ansträngde sig för att ignorera det så länge som möjligt, dock varade det inte mer än tre minuter tills han fick nog. Han lyfte händerna från tangenterna mitt i ett stycke, suckade dramatiskt och reste sig upp för att hitta sin mobil. Den låg begravd under en hög ovikta underkläder. Var underkläderna det hans eller Ludwigs? Det spelade absolut ingen roll, de var i alla fall i vägen. Han slängde dem åt sidan och fattade tag i sin mobil för att se att han hade 7 missade samtal och 1 obesvarat meddelande från ingen annan än den berömda Ludwig van Beethoven.  
“Min käraste, Wolfgang  
Jag har fått tag i två biljetter till operan “blabla w/e orkar inte googla på något” och föreslår att du ackompanjerar mig dit för att spendera en kväll ute med mig, om detta är någonting du skulle vara intresserad av, förstås. Jag väntar ditt svar,  
/Ludwig”  
Det var otroligt gulligt hur Ludwig brukade skicka honom ett kortfattat meddelande och om han inte svarade honom inom ca 5 minuter så skulle han ringa nonstop tills han svarade. Det var inte som om de kunde hålla en riktig konversation under ett telefonsamtal heller eftersom det uppenbarligen inte fanns något sätt för Ludwig att läsa hans läppar samt att signalen var ganska dålig där han bodde, utan alla samtalen var bara för att fånga Mozarts uppmärksamhet.  
Det upprepande distraktionerna då och då i Mozarts vardag drev honom till vansinne, fast han skulle ljuga om han sa att han egentligen inte tyckte om dem.  
Ett smått leende spred sig över Mozarts läppar medan han svarade.  
Mozzyboi: “menar du det som en d8 då?? ;p”  
Beetis: “Om det är vad du föredrar att vi kallar det, så ja. Det blir en dejt mellan oss två på fredag. Jag hämtar dig klockan 19:00 utanför din lägenhet.”  
Wolfgangkin: ”;** ser redan fram emot det”  
Mozart la ifrån sig mobilen och rullade runt ett varv på den löjligt stora sängen. Han längtade redan tills veckan var slut.


End file.
